Storm & Black Panther:Mistress of War and Sickness
by NWHS
Summary: Storm finds herself possessed by a great deity. Feel free to leave a constructive review.
1. Weakened State of Mind

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Mistress of War and Sickness**

Chapter 1: Weakened State of Mind

San Francisco, X-Men's Infirmary

"How is she Hank?" T'Challa asked nervously. Before Beast had a chance to answer T'Challa pressed his lips to Ororo's forehead and could feel the heat rising from her body.

"Her heart rate is elevated and steadily rising and her temperature is 110 degrees. The antibiotics I have administered have had little effect on her immune system," answered Dr. McCoy. "She has an unknown parasite that has invaded her body and I am having the most trying time attempting to identify the parasite. All I can ascertain at this moment T'Challa is that in all of my years working with the human body and viruses, I have never come across anything the likes of this." Beast scratched his head in confusion and frustration. There weren't many things in nature or science that could challenge the keen mind of Dr. McCoy but this unknown parasite had bested him, at least for the present.

Keeping his eyes on Ororo T'Challa said, "Send all of your findings to Dr. Umbeke. I have an entire team of the best doctors and researchers at your disposal Hank. Whatever or whoever you need to help you help her is only a phone call away. You only have to ask and I will make it happen."

Beast looked at Ororo and knew that if she wasn't a weather manipulating mutant that she would surely die soon from her elevated temperature. Ororo's body reacted differently to extremes of heat and cold. Temperatures that would harm or kill others, even mutants, didn't have the same deleterious affect on her. It was this constitution he knew that was keeping her alive. He didn't however know how high her temperature would rise before it would impact her brain and body functions and ultimately kill her. He decided to keep this from T'Challa. Beast had to admit that T'Challa probably already came to the same conclusion which is why he summoned Wakanda's best physicians to work in concert with him. Beast also knew that while T'Challa trusted and respected him because he was his wife's dear friend that he felt more comfortable knowing that his own physicians and healers would be intimately involved in Ororo's care. Honestly, if T'Challa could have taken her home he would have done so. But T'Challa knew that in Ororo's condition she may very well not survive the plane ride to Wakanda.

T'Challa sat in the chair next to his wife's bed and gently laced his fingers between hers. He could hear her heart race at an abnormally quick pace as well as her labored breathing. When she breathed now he could hear a slight wheeze as if she was suffering from a small asthma attack. Of course Ororo didn't have asthma or any other common or uncommon illness. Outside of claustrophobia Ororo was a picture of perfect health. That is until today T'Challa thought solemnly.

To look at her now barely able to breath and hooked up to so many machines unable to even control the rising temperature in her own body was enough to make T'Challa drop to the floor in a silent prayer to the Panther God.

Beast quietly slipped out of the room to give the prideful king and loving husband a moment of needed privacy.

"Any updates on Storm's condition?" asked Cyclops as he rounded the corner heading for her room.

Beast held up his massive and hairy arms in front of Cyclops; thus, preventing him from passing and intruding in on the couple. Beast took Cyclops by the shoulders, led him away from the room, and down the dimly lit corridor. Once they were far enough away Beast finally spoke, "I have done everything I can do for Ororo right now Scott and my best isn't enough. I don't know what is wrong with her but I fear the worse." As he spoke the words he was afraid to say to T'Challa he realized that no matter how far he traveled away from Ororo's room that the Black Panther could still hear him if he choose to. He shook his head hoping that T'Challa was too deep in prayer to have heard his despair.

"You're giving up on her?" asked Scott angrily. He continued voice slightly below a yell. "I can't believe what I am hearing here Hank. Ororo is our friend and teammate and we don't give up on our friends. You hear me Hank? I will not lose another friend and I will not allow T'Challa to lose his wife." Running his hands through his hair and shaking his head as if to clear his mind of his own painful past Scott spoke gently and said, "I will not allow another man to lose his wife senselessly if there is anything I can do about it."

Beast understood perfectly and remained silent for a few extra minutes allowing his friend to compose himself and push back long dead demons. "I never give up Scott. I was simply expressing my frustration. Next time I will venture to keep such pessimistic thoughts to myself. I am sorry if I upset you and bid you patience and understanding. When friends and family are involved it is most difficult to remain detached and objective. I must do a better job of containing my emotions before T'Challa's physicians and healers get here."

Scott nodded and asked "How long before they arrive?"

"Seven hours," answered Hank.

"Can we keep her with us until they get here? Is there anything we can do to help her in the interim?" inquired Scott.

"Yes, we can find the person who poisoned her."

Scott turned to his left to see T'Challa only a few feet away. As keen as Scott's senses and combat skills were he never even heard T'Challa approach. That small gesture reminded Scott what a truly dangerous foe the Black Panther could be. While Cyclops would never run from a fight and had defeated more enemies than he could ever remember he gulped and briefly admitted to himself that he was glad T'Challa was on his side.

Beast turned to T'Challa and said, "I agree with your analysis. I thought she may have been poisoned as well but didn't want to state such unfounded suppositions. I have no evidence to support this theory and it would be difficult to move forward with a diagnosis without tangible forensic proof."

Scott looked at the two geniuses and realized he was way out of his league and that he was in for a torturous medical conversation between the two. The only thing that would make this situation more of a geek fest was if Reed Richards was present. Scott walked down the hall towards Ororo's room leaving the men to their all too technical conversation. Scott shook his head and laughed silently. "Leave it to Ororo to marry a guy with brains and brawn."

His mood changed as he entered her room. She seemed so weak and helpless, the opposite of how he knew her to be. He wanted to move closer but his legs wouldn't allow it or was it his fear that wouldn't allow it.

Ororo suddenly sat up and screamed for T'Challa. Her body rose from the sweat stained bed and if not for the quick movement of the Black Panther she would have floated up to the vaulted ceiling pulling the respirator and oxygen machine with her. He grabbed her shaking form and pent her to the bed. He was straddling his wife who was now speaking in an unknown tongue. For all the languages that T'Challa knew both ancient and modern he could not decipher what Ororo was trying to say to him. Her eyes were rolled up in her head and she thrashed about under her husband's strong hands and legs.

She was uncharacteristically strong and started to buck T'Challa off of her. He wanted to hold her firmly but at the same time was afraid of hurting her. Before he had to make the decision to truly restrain his wife, Beast and Cyclops intervened by placing straps from the bed around her ankles and wrists. It was only then that T'Challa felt it safe to release her. He didn't fear for himself but for what she might do to herself.

A strange earth toned voice could be heard from behind the men saying, "She is possessed."

The three men turned around to see Emma standing with a tall dark skinned woman who appeared to be in her mid to late sixties, long white hair pulled back into a braid and a gold and black tunic that hid the rest of her. T'Challa walked to the woman whose dark eyes had seen more years than her body would lead one to believe. She spoke again, "The queen is possessed."

Scott looked at Emma and spoke to her telepathically. "Is this true? Can you look in Storm's mind to tell if what the woman speaks is the truth?"

Before Emma could answer the old woman spoke again. Her voice sounded like nothing Scott or Hank had ever heard. It held a depth and age to it that was beyond her years. "Your telepath will be of no use here mutant."

Emma and Scott winced at the way she said _mutant_ and was taken aback by the fact that she heard him. "How on earth had she heard what I said?" Scott asked himself, realizing too late that she had probably heard that as well.

More concerned with his wife's well being than whether Zuna had offended the trio T'Challa led her to Ororo's bedside and the others followed.

Zuna first looked at Ororo carefully, placed her hand on her forehead and the other on Ororo's heart. She took a deep breath and started what seemed like a chant to the onlookers. Again a foreign language was being spoken and no one knew what was being said, not even T'Challa. Beast started to speak but T'Challa raised his fingers to his lips motioning for him to hold his tongue until Zuna finished with her examination.

T'Challa gestured for Scott, Hank, and Emma to follow him out of the room and into the hallway. Once clear of the room Scott asked angrily, "Who in the hell is she?" T'Challa raised his eyebrows at Scott not liking his tone in the least. Hank sensing the tension between the two men stepped in between them and asked calmly, "Is she a Wakandan witch or priestess T'Challa?"

A long pause and finally T'Challa answered "That is a very simple way of describing her but it will have to suffice."

Having calmed himself from the fright that Zuna's mere presence had raised in him Cyclops spoke. "How old is she and how can she read our minds? What is she doing to Ororo? Can we trust her?" His questions were coming fast and furious now and he didn't know how to stop.

T'Challa turned away from him and looked through the two way glass into Ororo's room. Zuna was still standing beside Ororo with her hands in the same spots, eyes closed, mouth moving rhythmically. Scott tentatively placed his hand on T'Challa's left shoulder and said humbly, "I apologize for my outburst. I don't know what it is about her", pointing to Zuna, "but she doesn't feel quite…. human. There is a coldness or otherworldliness to her. I don't know, I can't explain it," Scott confessed. "She simply feels wrong."

T'Challa rubbed his neck trying to release the tension that had steadily formed there ever since Ororo fell faint with fever five hours ago. "I know the feeling of which you speak Scott. I have known Zuna since I was a child and she hasn't aged a day. I don't know where she lives or where she came from. She simply appears in times of great need and disappears like a mist. She carries darkness within her, I know, but she herself is not dark. She can speak in every language known to man and in languages that man have long since forgotten. I have seen her raise the dead like the Christian's Jesus brought make Lazarus or the Egyptian's Isis bring back Osiris."

Scott started to interrupt but realized that it was more T'Challa had to say about this Zuna.

"She has powers beyond my understanding and the fact that she can read minds is a small feat for her. Almost like breathing for us, second nature." Focusing again on the two women in the room T'Challa noted, "I didn't call for her. I don't even know how to even if I wanted. Someone or something else called for her."

The hallway was silent no one quite knowing what to say or do. Emma finally broke the unbearable silence. "The witch wishes us to rejoin her and commanded me not to try to open Ororo's mind or I would suffer dearly."

"Is she threatening you Emma?" asked Scott.

"Honestly, I believe she is warning me for my own good. Ordinarily I would ignore such unsolicited advice but there was something in her tone that I dare not question. Even the white queen knows when to back down," Emma stated trying to look and sound unfazed by the obvious power of Zuna.

Emma stayed in the hallway as T'Challa, Hank, and Scott walked back into Ororo's room. Zuna turned to them and spoke softly but very clear. "The queen has been possessed by a great and ancient life force. This force is seeking to control the queen and would have done so completely if the queen didn't have such a strong will and mutant abilities. But more importantly Queen Ororo has mystical powers. She comes from a long line of powerful priestesses. She will need all of these powers if she wishes to maintain her mind and body."

"Who is doing this to her?" asked T'Challa still a bit taken aback by Zuna's revelation.

"Her name is of no worth to you but know this-your wife is fighting her. It is because of this fight of wills that Ororo's body is reacting the way that it is. Both of them cannot occupy the same space unless Ororo submits and she will not submit your highness. The question is can Ororo defeat her and if so can she do it before her body rejects them both?"

Hank stepped up and asked, "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

T'Challa already knew the answer and walked away and to his wife's side. She was still strapped to her bed like a caged animal twisting her hands, mouth agape struggling to breathe.

"No, this is her fight and hers alone," echoed Zuna as she disappeared into the light that started to flood the room from the now open bay window.

After Zuna disappeared into the glow of the light Emma entered the room, walked to the window, and started to close it but T'Challa stopped her with his words.

"Leave the window open Emma. In fact open all the windows." He gestured toward Hank and Scott to help. They understood without need of an explanation and simply followed his orders. Emma frowned feeling quite slow and out of the loop. Sensing her unasked question Scott said, "We are giving Storm a fighting chance. Her connection to nature and the electromagnetic force of the earth is her biggest strength. We can't do much for her now but we can do this. We can fill this room with the power of her Bright Lady and then hope."

Emma finally nodded in understanding or at least a better understanding than she had a minute ago and walked briskly from the room in search of all the flowers and plants they had in the building. She remembered Ororo's special connection to them and thought she too could help Storm fight whatever bitch had invaded her body. These thoughts made her stop suddenly in her tracks and relive the moment when she sought to take over Storm's body the same way that the unnamed force was doing now. She shuddered at the person she use to be and how far she and Storm had come over the years. They weren't exactly friends but she knew that Storm would stand by her in her time of need and she would do no less in hers.

The room was now open and bright. A cool autumn breeze filled the room along with the smell of a variety of flowers and plants placed strategically around Ororo's bed. The X-Men stood on the other side of the room looking in through the two way mirror. Only T'Challa remained in the room with Storm. He wished he could fight this battle for her but knew that she had to find her own way back to him. He held her hand and could feel her temperature rising. The monitor blinked 130 degrees. Her body jerked violently, she gasped for air, opened her white glowing eyes and said in Egyptian, "You will not claim me this day Sekhmet."


	2. The Story of Re and Sekhmet

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Mistress of War and Sickness **

**Chapter 2: The Story of Re and Sekhmet**

**Part 1: Ancient Egypt**

In the beginning, before there was any land of Egypt, all was darkness, and there was nothing but a great waste of water called Nun. The power of Nun was such that there arose out of the darkness a great shining egg, and this was Re.

Now Re was all-powerful, and he could take many forms. His power and the secret of it lay in his hidden name; but if he spoke other names, that which he named came into being.

"I am Khepera at the dawn, and Re at noon, and Atum in the evening," he said. And the sun rose and passed across the sky and set for the first time.

Then he named Shu, and the first winds blew; he named Tefnut the spitter, and the first rain fell. Next he named Geb, and the earth came into being; he named the goddess Nut, and she was the sky arched over the earth with her feet on one horizon and her hands on the other; he named Hapi, and the great River Nile flowed through Egypt and made it fruitful.

After this Re named all things that are upon the earth, and they grew. Last of all he named mankind, and there were men and women in the land of Egypt.

Then Re took on the shape of a man and became the first Pharaoh, ruling over the whole country for thousands and thousands of years, and giving such harvests that for ever afterwards the Egyptians spoke of the good things "which happened in the time of Re".

But, being in the form of a man, Re grew old. In time men no longer feared him or obeyed his laws. They laughed at him, saying: "Look at Re! His bones are like silver, his flesh like gold, his hair is the colour of lapis lazuli!"

Re was angry when he heard this, and he was more angry still at the evil deeds which men were doing in disobedience to his laws. So he called together the gods whom he had made - Shu and Tefnut and Geb and Nut - and he also summoned Nun. Soon the gods gathered about Re in his Secret Place, and the goddesses also. But mankind knew nothing of what was happening, and continued to jeer at Re and to break his commandments. Then Re spoke to Nun before the assembled gods: "Eldest of the gods, you who made me; and you gods whom I have made: look upon mankind who came into being at a glance of my Eye. See how men plot against me; hear what they say of me; tell me what I should do to them. For I will not destroy mankind until I have heard what you advise."

Then Nun said: "My son Re, the god greater than he who made him and mightier than those whom he has created, turn your mighty Eye upon them and send destruction upon them in the form of your daughter, the goddess Sekhmet."

Re answered: "Even now fear is falling upon them and they are fleeing into the desert and hiding themselves in the mountains in terror at the sound of my voice."

"Send against them the glance of your Eye in the form Sekhmet!" cried all the other gods and goddesses, bowing before Re until their foreheads touched the ground.

So at the terrible glance from the Eye of Re his daughter came into being, the fiercest of all goddesses. Like a lion she rushed upon her prey, and her chief delight was in slaughter, and her pleasure was in blood. At the bidding of Re she came into Upper and Lower Egypt to slay those who had scorned and disobeyed him: she killed them among the mountains which lie on either side of the Nile, and down beside the river, and in the burning deserts. All whom she saw she slew, rejoicing in slaughter and the taste of blood.

Presently Re looked out over the land and saw what Sekhmet had done. Then he called to her, saying: "Come, my daughter, and tell me how you have obeyed my commands."

Sekhmet answered with the terrible voice of a lioness as she tears her prey: "By the life which you have given me, I have indeed done vengeance on mankind, and my heart rejoices."

Now for many nights the Nile ran red with blood, and Sekhmet's feet were red as she went hither and thither through all the land of Egypt slaying and slaying.

Presently Re looked out over the earth once more, and now his heart was stirred with pity for men, even though they had rebelled against him. But none could stop the cruel goddess Sekhmet, not even Re himself: she must cease from slaying of her own accord -and Re saw that this could only come about through cunning.

So he gave his command: "Bring before me swift messengers who will run upon the earth as silently as shadows and with the speed of the storm winds." When these were brought he said to them: "Go as fast as you can up the Nile to where it flows fiercely over the rocks and among the islands of the First Cataract; go to the isle that is called Elephantine and bring from it a great store of the red ochre which is to be found there."

The messengers sped on their way and returned with the blood-red ochre to Heliopolis, the city of Re where stand the stone obelisks with points of gold that are like fingers pointing to the sun. It was night when they came to the city, but all day the women of Heliopolis had been brewing beer as Re bade them.

Re came to where the beer stood waiting in seven thousand jars, and the gods came with him to see how by his wisdom he would save mankind.

"Mingle the red ochre of Elephantine with the barley-beer," said Re, and it was done, so that the beer gleamed red in the moonlight like the blood of men.

"Now take it to the place where Sekhmet proposes to slay men when the sun rises," said Re. And while it was still night the seven thousand jars of beer were taken and poured out over the fields so that the ground was covered to the depth of nine inches -- three times the measure of the palm of a man's hand-with the strong beer, whose other name is "sleep-maker".

When day came Sekhmet the terrible came also, licking her lips at the thought of the men whom she would slay. She found the place flooded and no living creature in sight; but she saw the beer which was the colour of blood, and she thought it was blood indeed -- the blood of those whom she had slain.

Then she laughed with joy, and her laughter was like the roar of a lioness hungry for the kill. Thinking that it was indeed blood, she stooped and drank. Again and yet again she drank, laughing with delight; and the strength of the beer mounted to her brain, so that she could no longer slay.

At last she came reeling back to where Re was waiting; that day she had not killed even a single man.

Then Re said: "You come in peace, sweet one." And her name was changed to Hathor, and her nature was changed also to the sweetness of love and the strength of desire. And henceforth Hathor laid low men and women only with the great power of love. But for ever after her priestesses drank in her honor of the beer of Heliopolis colored with the red ochre of Elephantine when they celebrated her festival each New Year. So mankind was saved.

However, in order for Sekhmet's nature to be changed by Re he had to remove the part of her that loved to wage war and bring destruction to the world. Unable to destroy that essence of her that his wishes breathed into life to do his bidding, Re decided to seal this vile part of Sekhmet for all time within a sacred golden ankh. This ankh was buried deep in a secret location in the Sahara Desert where it lay for thousands of years. For Re knew that if it came into contact with a powerful enough woman that Sekhmet, the Mistress of War and Sickness, would be born anew.

**Part 2: San Francisco, X-Men Infirmary**

**Present Day**

After her outburst Ororo fell back against the bed strangely calm and relaxed. Her breathing was still unsteady and her temperature continued to rise but her features were unnervingly relaxed. Too relaxed T'Challa thought. T'Challa gestured for Hank to return to the room.

Beast rushed into the room and immediately checked all of Ororo's vitals. The machines registered only slight changes but Beast and T'Challa both knew differently. It was as if Ororo had suddenly and without warning slipped into a coma.

T'Challa leaned over his wife to pull her hair out of her face and away from her shoulders so Beast could have full access to her chest to listen to her heart.

"What is this?" T'Challa asked pointing to a necklace on Ororo's neck. "I've never seen her wear this piece of jewelry before," stated T'Challa.

Beast looked at the necklace and replied, "I have never seen her wear such an adornment until today T'Challa. If I'm not mistaken I believe it was sent to her here. She thought it a bit strange that it wasn't sent to the Wakandan Embassy in Los Angeles."

T'Challa was now frowning and bells were going off in his head. "Of course it was sent here instead of the Wakandan Embassy. At the embassy my staff would have checked it extensively as well as the senders before even thinking about forwarding it to the queen," stated T'Challa who now paced the floor.

"Ororo is just so trusting and giving. She probably thought it was a small token of thanks for one of her numerous humanitarian deeds. Besides, she just visited Egypt a month ago and…" T'Challa stopped pacing and asked "Do you still have the package that it came in Hank?

By this time Emma and Scott had entered the room and caught the end of Hank and T'Challa's conversation. Emma interjected. "Ororo threw it away but I do remember the name of the store. A pretty high end jewelry and clothing store located in San Francisco but most of their merchandise comes from Egypt. They specialize in ancient Egyptian artifacts especially jewelry."

"What is the name of the store?" demanded T'Challa.

"Kemet by Design," answered Emma. "It is only a few miles north of our complex."

"I'm on it," Cyclops stated as he ran out of the room.

T'Challa walked back to Ororo and reached for the gold ankh adorning her beautiful brown neck. He intended to remove the necklace in order to inspect it closely but was unable to do so. He paused and looked puzzled. He grasped the necklace a second time and confirmed what his mind knew to be true after the first attempt. He could not remove the item no matter how hard he tried.

"It won't come off," T'Challa stated a very frustrated. "The damn thing won't come off."

Both Emma and Beast tried as well but to no avail. The golden ankh was solidly attached to Ororo and no one could explain how or why.

T'Challa took pictures of the ankh and sent them electronically to his head of security W'Kabi to research the hieroglyphics that appeared on the ankh. Within an hour a report was sent back to T'Challa.

T'Challa read the report aloud for Beast and Emma. W'Kabi had observed the lion and cobra symbols on the necklace which were symbols associated with the ancient goddess Sekhmet. The report went on to describe the origin of the deity and her near destruction of mankind but said nothing of the golden ankh.

"Yes, yes," Beast blurted out as if remembering something very important and pointing his index finger at no one in particular. "Sekhmet was the lioness-headed goddess of war and destruction. She was the sister and wife of Ptah. She was created by the fire of Re's eye. Re created her as a weapon of vengeance to destroy men for their wicked ways and disobedience to him."

Smiling and nodding his head at Beast T'Challa noted, "You are a man of many talents my friend. Many people do not know of the ancient gods and goddesses. Monotheism has all but erased any memory of the polytheistic ways of yesterday."

Not one to be outdone by anyone intellectually T'Challa shared what he knew of the goddess. "Having once unleashed her powers for the destruction of mankind, the Egyptians feared a repeat performance by Sekhmet. The Egyptian people developed an elaborate ritual in hopes she could be appeased. This ritual revolved around more than 700 statues of the goddess. The ancient Egyptian priests were required to perform a ritual before a different one of these statues each morning and each afternoon of every single day of every single year. Only by the strictest adherence to this never-ending ritual could the ancient Egyptians be assured of their ability to placate Sekhmet."

"If this Sekhmet is an ancient goddess that ceased to exist thousands of years ago…" Emma paused gathering her thoughts in the presence of two intellectual giants. "What does she have to do with Storm and her current condition?"

"She's in the necklace," Cyclops answered as he entered the room.

The trio turned to him and T'Challa responded, "Explain Scott."

"I located the store which is apparently a front for their real operation," answered Cyclops.

"Which is?" countered T'Challa.

"The women are followers of Sekhmet. Actually they are all members of a long line of women whose sole purpose is the revival of their goddess," continued Cyclops.

Now standing at Ororo's side and pointing to the golden ankh he asserted, "The necklace holds the horrible essence of Sekhmet, the destructive, devastating part that her father removed in order to save the world from her bloodlust."

"So these women gave Ororo the necklace with the hope that she could bring back the goddess?" asked Emma.

"The ankh had been lost for thousands of years and Sekhmet's followers had been looking for it just as long. Twenty years ago they found it and have been searching for an appropriate vessel ever since," continued Scott.

"Yes, yes, this makes perfect sense," thought T'Challa aloud.

Speaking more to himself than the others he continued, "Ororo is not only a mutant who can control the elements of nature she is also descended from a long line of African priestesses. Ororo splits the High Priestess card with the Scarlett Witch and Agatha Harkness. She is the ideal and only viable choice," T'Challa contended shaking his head frustrated at himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"She doesn't know any magic," interrupted Cyclops.

"She doesn't have to," countered Beast. "It is in her blood. She has the potential and she or Sekhmet only need to tap into it."

"How powerful will she be if she combines her mutant and magical powers?" inquired Emma.

The three men looked at each and then at Ororo.

"That powerful" exclaimed Emma.

The men shook their heads in the affirmative.

"What can we do to prevent this?" asked Emma not really expecting a good answer.

The men spoke in unison this time, "Nothing."

T'Challa walked back to Ororo's bed, sat down, took her hand within his and said, "It is up to Ororo now. This is her fight. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up and pray that it is our Ororo that returns."

Storm awoke surrounded by white sand as far as her blue eyes could see. Before she could get her bearings and figure out exactly where she was a deep almost masculine voice spoke and said, "Awake Ororo Munroe, Queen of Wakanda, Princess of Kenya, daughter of Ashake."

Storm turned abruptly to see a tall woman with the head of a lioness surmounted by a solar disk wearing a red silk dress that hung past her feet and trailed in the sand.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the figure.

Storm stood firm, tall, and answered in an unwavering voice. "You are Sekhmet. Your name comes from the root _sekhem_ which means to be strong, mighty, violent." Storm almost spat the last word for she knew quite well the mythology or was it history surrounding the woman who now stood before her, in her.

"And do you know what I want of you High Priestess?" The voice came back to Storm like a thunderous cloud.

"Yes, but you will not claim me this day goddess," Storm answered never taking her eyes off of the intimidating figure in front of her.

Sekhmet laughed a laugh that only a true psychopath could find appealing and stated, "You human fool. You honestly believe that you can defeat a child of Re?"

Storm paused and dark clouds formed above. "I guess we will see" and with that lightning flooded the sky.

**To Be Continued**

**The following website has the full **_**Story of Re**_** and I reproduced portions to include in my story.**


	3. Humanity on Trial

**Author: NWHS**

**Mistress of War and Sickness **

_**Chapter 3: Humanity on Trial**_

_**Astral Plane**_

Large, gray thunder clouds formed above Sekhmet signaling Storm's anger and fear of being invaded by this ancient of deities. She knew all too well the horror stories of Sekhmet and her attempt to rid the earth of humans who she deemed unworthy which, according to Sekhmet, most humans fell into this category. She terrorized them, hunted them down, and finally killed them without remorse or regret. If she had a regret it was that many were spared and humanity continued to grow and populate the earth in a most violent, barbaric and unholy manner.

"Do you think those little storm clouds will frighten me child?" Sekhmet asked full of the kind of arrogance that comes with being a former goddess. "Don't delude yourself young one I can't be defeated. Besides I did not bring you here to fight but to make you an offer."

Storm looked at Sekhmet with skeptical eyes, fist clenched, jaws tight prepared to do battle. She listened to Sekhmet intently hoping that she would unwittingly provide the information she needed to defeat her or to give her time to devise a plan to rid her body of this evil spirit without permanently damaging her physical form.

Maintaining her distance from Ororo Sekhmet continued. "You my dear child are an eagle who believes she is a chicken. You have unbound potential and gifts but refuse to fully acknowledge them. You can be a goddess in your own right yet you live as a mere mortal. You have experienced much grief in your short life and have seen the atrocities that men commit against each other. Why should these men continue to live and prosper why others are held captive by their greed, lust, and corruption? How can you stand by and do nothing knowing you possess all the power you need to make them repent in blood?"

"You would have me kill them," Ororo made this a statement not a question.

"Yes. You are a mutant whose power is unrivaled by any other if you harness and use it correctly" answered Sekhmet. "You have power beyond your greatest imagination yet you limit yourself to bolts of lightning and flying with birds when you could be soaring for eternity with the gods."

"I do not desire to be a goddess nor do I wish to use my powers to kill," countered Ororo.

"Not even to save the lives of innocents. What would you do if you had the power to save your parents?" asked Sekhmet smugly.

This struck a nerve deep within Ororo yet she maintained her composure. She knew Sekhmet was trying to play on her emotions, regrets, and insecurities. If she didn't keep her wits about her she would be lost in the abyss of her subconscious mind to be controlled for all time by the mistress of war and destruction.

Pressing her advantage Sekhmet went on. "Evil men were responsible for the deaths of your parents and many more like them. You were orphaned because there was no one willing or able to stop such tyranny and despotism." Finally revealing all her cards Sekhmet whispered, "Together we can rid the world of such evil men and make sure that no child will ever again suffer your fate." She paused looking intensely into Ororo's eyes which revealed unshed tears and something else that Sekhmet couldn't quite identify.

It was faith and hope that showed in Ororo's eyes. Such emotions were unknown to Sekhmet who had only seen fear and hatred in the eyes of all humans whom she encountered. When she appeared all faith and hope vanished from their spirit as death swallowed them whole.

Storm dropped to her knees and quietly spoke the following words as rain dropped from the clouds above forming a circle around her. "I cleanse and bless thee element of water Alexia of life. Bad energies dissolve and only good remain. The forces of right and just, I ordain. Bless this water accordingly. This is my will, so must it be done."

She paused trying to remember the rest of the chant. Storm was in unchartered waters and knew if she didn't get the spell just right she wouldn't get a second chance.

Sekhmet looked on, unknowingly giving Storm time to finish her spell. Full of arrogance Sekhmet simply thought that Ororo was coming to terms with her ultimate surrender to a woman greater than herself, a woman who would be a better Ororo than the original.

Storm finally remembered and hastily spoke the remaining circle of protection spell. "I offer salt of the earth to cleanse and deny. I bring forth water, transient of land and sky. I call forth fire to cure through heat with words I call to Air, my Alchemy complete."

The small circle of water that was formed by the thunder clouds shifted into a lake of fire water and in the middle of the lake knelt Storm. She was the island surrounded and protected by a force field of her own magical making. Storm rose from her knees and spoke the words that had burned her heart since that fateful day when her world was irreparably altered by the gods.

Fire glimmering in her blue eyes she said, "I have spent countless nights mourning my parents and wishing that I had died with them. Why is it that the fates or gods spared my life but took theirs? Why is it that my father fled one oppressive life only to be consumed by another? Why is it that I developed my powers after my parents were killed and not before when I could have used them to save their life?"

Storm paused heart racing and hands shaking all physical manifestations echoing her internal strife and unresolved abandonment issues.

Sekhmet took this opportunity to step closer to test the strength of Storm's circle of protection. She felt the intense heat of the flames and stepped away. She knew then that she had underestimated the young woman. This made her make the most grotesque and terrifying smile. Her prey was finally using her ancestral gifts of magic which meant that upon conquering her mind and soul Sekhmet would inherit it all.

Storm steadied her heart and continued undeterred. "You think that killing is the answer to the ills of the world but you are wrong. You think that it is weak to honor and respect life even the life of the enemy but you are wrong there as well. It is the brave who seek out the light even when surrounded by darkness. It is the warrior who knows when to fight for justice but surrenders to revenge. And it is the wise who knows that all life is sacred and to take one is to taint your soul." Staring directly into Sekhmet's lion eyes Ororo asserted, "Even your life is sacred Sekhmet."

Seeing the confused and disbelieving look in Sekhmet's eyes Storm decided that a little emotional payback was in order. "Your father Re could have killed you if he so desired but he spared your life. He sought vengeance against those who mocked and lost faith in him so he created you to take his revenge."

Sekhmet growled her displeasure at Storm revealing a mouth full of sharp white teeth.

Storm ignored this obvious attempt at intimidation, not that she wasn't truly afraid of Sekhmet or what she could do to her if the field wasn't erected but showing such fear would have only served to weaken her already unstable position.

"Your father realized his mistake and knew he had to bring you under control. He loved you and spared your body and most of your soul by removing that part of you that hated all things except the thrill of the hunt, the kill. A life of vengeance is no life at all and your father realized that before it was too late."

"Do not attempt mind games with me daughter of Ashake," Sekhmet shot back. You are young and naïve girl. You think you understand how this world moves but you have no idea. You think you can love humans into being humane to one another, you cannot. You think you can educate or legislate humanity or morality, you cannot. Your own history both African and American has made this painfully clear. For the past twenty years my devout followers have kept me safe and brought me up to date on all that has transpired while I slumbered and one thing remains true from my time to yours, there is no humanity within most humans. The world needs to be purged, cleansed, and born anew. With your power and my knowledge of the ways of old I will have my utopia free of 'humans'." She said this last word with all the contempt and disgust she could muster.

Anger fueling her movements Sekhmet walked dangerously close to the circle of protection and pushed against it. Ororo raised her hands in front of her and said forcefully, "Evil spirit you shall not pass this elemental barrier for I control the earth, air, water, and fire" and with that the fire water of protection pushed back with great ferocity almost consuming Sekhmet as it widened. She screamed in agony as the flames burned her hands and arms and a part of her long flowing red dress.

She roared, "You think this shield will protect you from me? Whatever magic you have learned will not help you once the shield comes down." Leering at Ororo with obvious disdain Sekhmet said, "The circle you have erected child has a life span of thirty minutes our time." She threw her head back and laughed. "You have 15 minutes left girl before I can safely enter the circle and rip your throat out." She licked her canines at the thought of tasting flesh and blood after so many years and walked away leaving Storm to ponder her impending fate.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. What is Past is Prologue

**Author: NWHS**

**Mistress of War and Sickness **

_**Chapter 4: What is Past is Prologue**_

_**Egypt (one month ago)**_

**Part 1**

The bustling streets of Cairo were all too familiar to Ororo. Although it had been many years since she lived there in her opinion too little had changed. Poor children still ran the streets without adult supervision looking for the next meal, the next target, or the next fix. She thought, "The more things change the more they stay the same." For far too many places around the world especially in post colonial Africa this American saying was a truism.

Ororo shook herself out of her daydream and remembered that she promised T'Challa to be back to the hotel in time for an early dinner. They were treating themselves to a three day vacation. After the Skrull invasion T'Challa was emotionally spent. He spent the days following the invasion visiting the families of the slain men and women. He was after all not only the military leader of Wakanda but the spiritual leader as well. He administered to every one of their needs as best he could. This left him physically and psychologically exhausted. He needed a break and Ororo was determined to make sure he took his 'mental health day' even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming.

He finally relented and agreed to spend a few days with his wife in Cairo. Remaining on the continent was a plus in Ororo's argument. According to Ororo, if anything happened in Wakanda they could be back there in an hour by plane in five minutes if he wanted to take Air Ororo Express.

She rushed through the crowd preferring to walk this day instead of taking to the skies. She had to admit that it felt good to walk among people who did not know or care who she was. She was neither a mutant, X-Man, or Queen to them just another body in the crowd.

As Ororo neared the exit of the market a small stand to the right caught her eye. She didn't need or particularly want anything but she approached fascinated by the woman who stood behind the table. Instead of looking over the wares Ororo stared at the old woman manning the table. She didn't know what it was about the woman but she seemed familiar to her. Ororo asked, "Do I know you? Have we ever met?"

"No" was her single reply.

Ororo continued to unconsciously stare at the woman who was in her sixties with long white hair. The woman had an indescribable aura and seemed to be taken as much by Ororo as she was by her. Ororo thought the woman was quite beautiful if not a bit unnerving in her demeanor. Her dark eyes didn't seem to fit with the rest of her Ororo thought. For some reason Ororo thought the color of her eyes were a mere illusion to cover what or who she truly was.

Ororo shrugged and concluded that T'Challa wasn't the only one who needed a rest. She started to walk away when the tall woman spoke.

"Don't go."

Ororo turned to see the woman's left hand outstretched holding a book, a very old looking book.

"Take this my child and be one with yourself," said the old woman.

Ororo looked at the book and the woman and for reasons she couldn't explain took the book from the strangers hand. She was indeed a stranger and shouldn't be trusted but she also felt like so much more to Ororo.

Ororo walked away with book in tow almost in a daze. A block away she realized that she needed a few answers from the old woman and ran back to the table only to find an empty space. She looked around and walked up and down the busy street looking for the woman only to return to the same vacant spot. She knew she hadn't imagined the woman because the book was proof that she had been real.

"Damn it, I'm going to be late." Ororo abandoned her walk and took to the skies like an eagle propelled by the strongest winds Cairo could muster.

By the time Ororo arrive T'Challa was dressed and ready to go.

"Give me fifteen minutes dear to freshen up and I will be right with you," Ororo said as she glided past him to the bathroom dropping the book on the nightstand.

T'Challa simply shook his head and murmured "Women."

**Part 2**

"Did you enjoy your meal dear," asked T'Challa smiling and sliding to sit on Ororo's side of the booth.

"Yes I did but why did you say it like that?" retorted Ororo.

Still smiling, "Your appetite has increased the last two weeks and I was wondering if you were perhaps…"

She cut him off, "I am not pregnant T'Challa." She said this with an undertone of disappointment. "Are you disappointed?" she asked not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer she could already see in his eyes.

"I don't know, perhaps a bit. We haven't really talked about having children beyond the fact that we would like to have a family someday. We also haven't been married long so I guess it would be unreasonable for me to expect so much from you in such a short period of time," responded T'Challa.

He was truly disappointed but would never say for fear of hurting his wife's feelings or pressuring her into making a life altering decision she may not be quite ready for. He never even realized until that moment how much he wanted to have children with Ororo and the briefest thought that she was carrying their child had made him happy beyond belief.

They both sat there quietly for several minutes not knowing quite what to say to the other.

"How many?" asked Ororo.

"What?" T'Challa responded still deep in thought.

"How many children do you want to have?" Ororo clarified.

T'Challa smiled and snuggled in close to his wife and said, "I want as many as you will bless us with. We can have one or four or…"

She silenced him with a sensual kiss and said, "Just because I said that I wasn't pregnant doesn't mean that I don't wish to be."

T'Challa looked at his wife surprised at her admission.

She continued, "However, we have to at least have two. It is no fun and quite lonely being the only child."

She kissed him again, pulled him to his feet and led him to the dance floor.

The music was fast and upbeat which suited T'Challa just fine. Not that T'Challa thought himself a good dancer but his wife was and the way she was making her body move with the rhythm of the music was intoxicating, arousing. The music finally slowed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Ororo in close. She could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh and she kissed him the way she wanted to since their talk of expanding their family.

To Ororo's surprise that 'baby talk' stimulated her made her want to connect with her husband on a level that wasn't appropriate for their current surroundings. Now she kissed him fully in public unconsciously attempting to arouse him further with her exploring tongue.

He pulled out of the kiss, took her hand, and said in a deep husky voice "Let's go."

Unwilling to wait for the limousine Ororo lifted them in the air and took the quickest route back to the hotel. T'Challa held on tight and proceeded to caress as much of his wife as he could. He sucked and bit her neck hard enough to bring a loud moan of approval from her lips and a slight dip in altitude.

Breathless Ororo suggested, "Perhaps you shouldn't do that again if you want to get back to the hotel safely."

"I trust you," T'Challa whispered as he slid his hand under Ororo's dress and up to her round ass which he proceeded to massage.

Ororo took a deep breath and said, "I have never done this before while flying. I don't know if I have enough concentration or focus to do both."

"You focus on keeping us in the air and let me worry about the rest," T'Challa said with a mischievous grin.

Ororo nodded her consent and closed her eyes amazed at how much trust T'Challa had just placed in her. He had to be truly out of his mind to suggest such a thing for Ororo could barely maintain control during their lovemaking when they were on the ground. Now they were 30,000 feet in the air and T'Challa had just moved his hand from her ass to her moist vagina.

He massaged her ever so gently applying enough pressure to be pleasing but not too much to make her orgasm. Even the Black Panther wouldn't risk that at least not 30,000 feet in the air. He continued sexing his wife with the circular motions his palm was making on her pubic hair and the long strokes his fingers were making up and down her vaginal lips.

This constant pressure made Ororo open her eyes and kiss T'Challa on the lips. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was aggressive and passion filled and T'Challa returned the passion with his own. He sucked his wife's tongue hard as she entered his mouth with a strong thrust the same way he was thrusting his fingers in her. Their tongues mimicked what he was doing to her with his fingers and what he wanted to do with his penis.

They grabbed at each other ferociously pulling off clothes in an attempt to satisfy the hunger. He wanted so desperately to be inside her that he hadn't noticed that they were only a few feet from the balcony of their hotel room.

They fell onto the bed refusing to let go of each other long enough to close and lock the balcony door. T'Challa slid down Ororo's body to her breast where he found her hardened nipple and put it in his mouth. He sucked gently and teased it with his teeth.

"Harder" she moaned and arched into his mouth to emphasize the point.

Always one to follow directions especially when given by his beautiful naked wife, T'Challa pulled Ororo's nipple roughly into his mouth and sucked it hard. He bit down with just enough pressure so she could feel it but not enough to hurt her. He loved this aggressive game they would play but T'Challa was always so very careful not to cross the line between pleasure and pain. It was a fine threshold but he walked it expertly and the moans from his wife were testament to his skill.

She writhed under his touch and bit his neck the same way he had hers when they were in the air. She knew his most sensitive area on his neck and sucked there hard, long and deep. He pushed her legs open with his knees not willing to wait a minute longer to flame the fire that was started back at the restaurant.

Ororo dug her nails into T'Challa's shoulders as he pushed his way to her pleasure spot over and over. His rhythm was sure and steady and he knew the route as well as he knew his right hand from his left which coincidentally was placed firmly on his wife's buttocks as he pushed her towards him.

She pulled her legs to her chest wanting him to go deeper needing to feel him deeper. T'Challa sighed heavily as he sunk deeper into his wife's throbbing wet vagina. "Fuck Ororo you feel so…" She put both legs over his shoulders thus deepening their union and his previous thoughts are replaced by "oh shit, damn this is so good baby." Ororo laughed to herself knowing that the only time her husband ever use profanity was during their lovemaking. She had to admit that words she would never think of using in public found their way to her lips and out her mouth when she was in the deepest throws of their sexual encounters.

Like now she could hear herself saying all kinds of things to her husband between deep moans of pleasure as he grunted his own pleasure in unison with each deep forceful lunge. They were now racing each other to the finish line but knowing that when they got there both would be winners.

As T'Challa slept Ororo looked over on the nightstand to see the book she had hastily dropped there earlier that night. She realized that she had been in such a hurry to get back to the hotel that she never truly looked at the darn thing. She sat up in bed, cut the light on that was next to the book, and took the book in her hands.

The book was old and worn. It had obviously seen better days but Ororo sensed that the previous owner had cared for the book and its contents. She opened it to find page after page of written notes. No not notes she observed but spells, chants written in ancient Egypt. Ororo knew Arabic, Swahili, English, and a few other languages but she definitely did not know ancient Egypt. There is no way she should have been able to read the book but to her surprise she could and she did every last page.


	5. The Goddess vs The High Priestess

**Author: NWHS**

**Mistress of War and Sickness **

_**Chapter 5: The Goddess vs. The High Priestess**_

_**Astral Plane**_

_**Part 1**_

Storm knelt in the middle of her circle of protection and meditated. She remembered how she came upon the book of magical spells and enchantments written in ancient Egyptian. She remembered how she spent the last month reading and re-reading each page committing them to memory. She had no idea why she was so drawn to the book, why she could read and speak a long dead language, or why she was given the book by the old woman. As she delved deeper and deeper into the book of spells Storm couldn't shake the feeling that she was reading the personal spells of the woman she met on the streets of Cairo. The pages of the book were papyrus and emitted the same aura that Storm felt when she was in the presence of the old woman. The book of spells seemed to contain the spirit of a nameless witch or perhaps a mystical mutant thought Storm. She didn't have any answers to her multitude of questions but now as her 15 minutes dwindled to only 3 she knew that if it had not been for that anonymous old woman and her book of spells she would be consumed right now by Sekhmet's rage.

Sekhmet looked at her burnt hands and arms and let out a blood curling growl. Her eyes were yellow and she bent over on all fours preparing to strike her prey as soon as the fire and water wall came down. She had waited so long to be free of the confines of the golden ankh which had served as her prison for thousands of years. She was ready to feel a body surrounding her spirit and the warmth of having blood flowing through her heart, veins, and organs.

While she had no intention of keeping the body long she did however want to experience all that a male human body could offer. She reflected back to how Ororo's body trembled with need when she was kissed by her mate. This strong feeling fully awakened a part of Sekhmet that she thought existed only with her long lost body. She eavesdropped as the couple lovingly discussed how much they missed each other and how glad Ororo was that T'Challa had taken her up on her offer to visit the new X-Complex.

Sekhmet surmised that it was this particular male that bonded Ororo to her physical form and prevented her from living the life of an eagle instead of a chicken. Sekhmet had no intention of making the same mistake for she planned to do what Ororo would never do become a true omega level mutant and become one with the elements of nature.

With one minute left before the shield would no longer be a barrier between the two Storm rose to her feet and readied herself for the growling lion woman who crouched only a few feet away. Storm closed her eyes and could see the last page of the old book which read "You have now prepared your mind to accept divine guidance and are in a position of equality. It is important for you not to lower yourself to the sordid position of your adversary and refrain from initiating Curses and Black Magick. Words are audible statements of intent and as such are important ingredients to any spell castings. Choose your words carefully. Never forget the purest form of protection is to have faith in your actions and deeds." At the time Storm felt that that last page was written specifically for her. Now that she was eyeing down a rampaging goddess she knew the words were written for her and she would follow them to the letter.

Sekhmet leapt at Storm bearing her gruesome teeth as soon as the circle of protection disappeared into the sand from whence it came. She was indeed as fast and as ferocious as any lion Storm had seen on the plains of the Serengeti. With one long stride Sekhmet was upon Storm ready to fulfill her promise to rip her throat out.

Storm propelled herself upward just in time to avoid the attack. She wasn't used to fighting in the astral plane and had to adjust quickly to the new environment. Her movement wasn't pretty but it was effective and saved her life.

Angry at Storm's evasion and her inability to reach her Sekhmet growled, "Circle of Magick, Protect with Concern, Bad vibes Resolve, Reflect and Return."

Storm fell immediately to the ground. She propelled herself upward again only to be knocked backed down by an invisible dome.

Sekhmet laughed that devilish laugh and asserted with glee, "You are not the only one child who can erect a force field. But unlike the one you created to keep me out this one will keep you in and on the ground well within my reach."

She smirked at Storm knowing that she had taken away a major offensive and defensive strategy. She was indeed pleased with herself and could taste Ororo's blood as she spoke. "Your little magic spells pale in comparison to mine child and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can accept your fate."

Of course Sekhmet was deceiving Storm for she had no magic at all not since her essence was ripped from her body. When Sekhmet attacked Storm's circle of protection it was not done so in an attempt to reach Storm, as Sekhmet wanted her to believe, for Sekhmet knew all too well that she couldn't penetrate the elemental field. No her goal was to siphon enough magical pulses from the field to make the invisible dome that now served her will. Sekhmet knew that if allowed to have full reign of the astral plane with her flight ability Storm could wage a long distance battle and defeat her in a manner of minutes if not seconds. She had to guarantee that the battle would be a ground one thus giving her a distinct advantage.

Storm looked around and quickly assessed her current situation. She had planned to use her ability to fly to her advantage but now it wasn't even an option. She could see the self-satisfied smile on Sekhmet's ugly animal face and knew she was very proud of herself and thought Storm now vulnerable to her speed, agility, and strength. But Storm knew better.

During her marriage to T'Challa Ororo discovered one of her husband's biggest assets was his uncanny ability to out think and out plan his opponents. He had a contingency plan for almost every eventuality. She learned from him well and used those last 15 minutes protected by the elemental force field to devise several contingency plans.

Sekhmet stalked Ororo waiting for the perfect time to strike and end the battle between goddess and high priestess. She rushed Ororo again and was slammed into the invisible force field by a strong gust of wind. She shook it off and rushed in again faster and more aggressive this time. She knocked Ororo onto her back and tore into her right arm. Ororo screamed in excruciating pain. Blood flowed warmly from her body as Sekhmet continued to pull the arm until she freed it from its socket. Ororo screamed again and a huge bolt of lightning struck Sekhmet in the back which propelled her hard against the field.

Ororo looked down at where her arm use to be in absolute horror and at Sekhmet who lay against the dome with Ororo's arm still in her mouth. She was dazed by the electrical blast and Ororo knew she only had a minute or two before she would revive and prepared to finish the job.

Ororo closed her eyes and forced herself to focus on the spell and not the pain. She quickly scrolled her memory of all the spells she had memorized and found the page labeled "Heal Own Limb." She sank back into the sand in agony and prayed to the Bright Lady to give her the strength to recite the spell. She looked up toward the dome and whispered, "Return to me that which has been taken. Return to me from the one who have been forsaken. Return to me that which has not been given freely. Return to me from the one who have been deemed unworthy." She repeated the chant three times.

Sekhmet awoke from the lightning blast to find the ripped and shredded arm no longer in her possession. She looked across the dome at a now standing Storm from whom hung two perfectly intact arms.

She jumped to her feet and yelled, "How?" She winced as she stood fully feeling the pain from the lightning attack.

Storm smiled the same smug smile that Sekhmet had given her and said, "I thought you said my lightning couldn't hurt you. Release me Sekhmet before this goes any further. I can hurt you even here and you know it as well as me."

Ororo called another bolt of lightning to her hand and released it into Sekhmet's body. Sekhmet convulsed in pain but refused to fall. She ran at Ororo again only to be stopped by a fireball magic missile that knocked Sekhmet off her feet and back against the dome.

Eyes aglow Ororo chanted, "Release me and go back from whence you came. Release me or I will be forced to put you to shame. Release me and go back from whence you came. Release me or I will be forced to end this murderous game. Release me and go back from whence you came. Release me or I will be forced to imprison you in the ankh that bears your name."

Ororo spoke the chant as she walked closer Sekhmet. Gone was the fear she had when she first entered the astral plane. Gone was the doubt that she could wield the power of her ancestor Ashake. Ororo Munroe had just created her own mystical spell. This binding spell was not in the ancient book for Ororo to simply read and recite. No, in this place and at this time Ororo had ascended to the position of High Priestess and Sekhmet now cowered at Ororo's feet.

"Do you wish to see me dead Ororo Munroe Queen of Wakanda, Princess of Kenya, and daughter of Ashake?" asked Sekhmet humbly.

Ororo said nothing.

Sekhmet continued head downcast and body prostrated in the same way that the ancient Egyptians bowed to her when they begged for their lives, for their freedom, for mercy from the goddess of war and destruction. She gave none shelter and feared that she would find none in the woman who now towered above her.

Sekhmet played her last card and said, "You told me you believed that all life is sacred even mine."

At this Ororo's eyes returned to her normal blue and her fury subsided giving way to compassion. She knelt down and took Sekhmet's face in her hands. Gone was the lion face and in its place was a beautiful teary-eyed and frightened young woman. Ororo spoke soothingly, "I have no desire to harm you I simply want you to release me and I will in turn release you from your prison."

Sekhmet doubted Ororo's sincerity for how could a woman who she had attempted to kill and take over her life not to mention her body be so generous in return. She had never known humans to be so, so, so humane. Or perhaps they were and she refused to see any good in them; but here before her was the embodiment of all that she wanted the world to be and she was ready to destroy her and her world. For the first time in thousands of years Sekhmet realized that her father was wrong in his judgment and condemnation of humanity when he brought her forth and right when he turned away from her murderous rampage.

Ororo stood and held out her hand to Sekhmet. "Rise my child and we will leave this place together not as enemies but as two souls seeking the path of wisdom of righteousness."

Sekhmet took the olive branch and revealed the most angelic of smiles.

**Part 2**

Ororo's breathing slowed and came within normal range and her temperature dropped to 98.6 degrees as quickly as they had spiked over seven hours ago. T'Challa detected all of these changes even before his wife opened her gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled when she saw him sitting next to the bed holding her hand against his cheek.

Without saying a word T'Challa stood and started to remove the constraints from Ororo's wrists and ankles. Once finished he re-took his seat and said, "Welcome back." He gently and loving stroked her hair and pulled a small flute from a case under his chair. "Rest beloved for your soul is tired and need rejuvenation."

T'Challa played his flute for his wife the same way he did when they met so many years ago. He hadn't played in so long and only his wife was privy to this softer side of him. He played for his wife the song of his heart and his soul and knew that it would reach her even as she slept.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean Two Days Later **

"I call on the Powers of Earth, Moon, Sun, and Stars. I call on the Elements of Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. To the Spirits of ALL that have past and those yet to come. To the Gods and Goddesses, Ancient and Young come hear my song. Come see my view. Bless Sekhmet now, as I Bless you."

Ororo released the ankh and it floated up into the atmosphere until it joined with the stars and they seemed to glow even brighter in the night sky. As Ororo descended to the ground to rejoin her husband she looked back once more and said, "Be at peace Sekhmet."

**End… Please Review**


End file.
